From DE 10 2011 120 519 A1 a vehicle pillar for a motor vehicle is known, which has an inner skin made from a cold-formed sheet steel element and an outer skin made from a further formed sheet steel element. The inner skin has welding flanges extending in longitudinal direction of the vehicle pillar and which overlap with welding flanges of the outer skin. Between the two sheet steel elements further reinforcing and stiffening elements are provided. The on top of one another arranged welding flanges and projecting material portions of the reinforcing structure are connected to one another by spot welding connections or a laser welding connection.